Setting/Magic
Magic, while difficult to obtain and refine, is nevertheless among the more powerful tools at a survivor's disposal if used right. With the right training, a person could use magic to create fog, improve their eyesight, repair damage, or even, if they're desperate, kill somebody by sending them forward through time until their body breaks down on its own. The possibilities are limited only by your imagination and the level of skill that your survivor possesses. Take a step back now from assumptions that magic works simply by understanding a specific style of using magic, such as conjuration or enchantments or illusions. Turn your nose away from purpose designations such as white or black magic. And certainly refuse the idea that magic is just one skill that can be improved to improve all aspects of it. Rather, magic is a multi-tiered system, with each level granting more access to the inner workings of the universe than the last. This being the case, some knowledge of the tier before is needed before progess can be made towards true power. Elements Tier One; "Nature": States of Matter, State of Body (The Classical Elements) This is where magic begins- the world that we can touch. While named for the classical elements, these elements are far more flexible than their counterparts. For example, a water magic user can manipulate things such as oil, acid, or even molten steel rather than just H20. Fire/Heat: The power to use energy to accelerate molecules, thus making them hotter. Flames can be achieved with this, though more subtle methods are recommended. Ice/Cold: The power to use energy to decelerate molecules and make them colder. This can be used to effect just about anything, so be creative. Earth/Solid: The power to manipulate solids. This is most of the world that we're familiar with, from rocks to furniture to, yes, even frozen water. Water/Liquid: The power to manipulate liquids. Considering that there's water everywhere, it shouldn't be difficult to find uses for this, even without melting down solids for fodder. Air/Gas: The power to manipulate gasses. Did I say that water was everywhere? I was being generous. Gasses are everywhere. Electricity/Plasma: The power to manipulate plasma and ionic charges. While this might not seem useful, consider that ionic particles are common- and a charge is just another word for electricity. Tier Two; "Energy": State of Energy, State of Mind I lied a little about white and black magic. This is the magic of the will- of concepts and intent. Though everyone knows what order and darkness are, how to define these things is never as easy as defining the elements of the previous tier. Remember that as these are elements of the will, you may use them to exert your will on others as well. Light/Positive: The power to both create and manipulate light. It also allows generally positive effects to be created in yourself and others. Order/Synthesis: The power to combine, organize, and stabilize. Balance/Stasis: The power to either bring things to a balanced state or fix a state, preventing change. Chaos/Entropy: The power to divide, scramble, and weaken. Dark/Negative: The power to both create and manipulate darkness. It also allows generally negative effects to be created in yourself and others. Tier Three; "Universal": Fundumental Forces, Celestial Motion At this point, physics begin to bow to your will rather than simply bend. Concepts that scientists spend their lives to understand are at your fingertips- and in your control. Solar/Radiation: The power to manipulate nuclear and atomic energy, as well as various forms of radiation. Time: The power to manipulate the flow of time. Beware. Space: The power to manipulate anything within the normal three dimensions, or even bend their limitations. Lunar/Gravity: The power to manipulate the attraction of matter by increasing, decreasing, or even reversing it. Tier Four; "Fate"; The State of Life As you progress, you gain access to power beyond the understanding of mere science. Your abilities mirror that of a god. Life: The power to encourage or, in some cases, create life. This isn't always a good thing, though. Soul: The power to manipulate a person's spirit, allowing out-of-body experiences or spirit-like experiences while still within the body or more. Death: The power to weaken or kill. This isn't always a bad thing, though. Tier Five; "Divine" With these abilities, you no longer mirror a god- you might as well be one. Genesis/Creation: The power to manifest matter or energy. Ruin/Destruction: The power to eliminate matter or energy. ??? There are rumors of an even more powerful form of magic- one that encompasses and surpasses all others. They say that anyone that uses it- if it even exists to begin with- risks their life and their mind for the otherworldly energies that they wield.